Game of Thrones: As Years Go By
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A short chronicles series, a prequel to the modern AU Janei stories I've done so far; this one focusing on her older brothers. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 1 of a new GOT story, a chronicles series similar to the one I did for Janei, this one however focuses on her brothers; this first chapter is, I'll admit, a short one. But I did the best I could, at least for now, hopefully tomorrow's chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Kevan Lannister smiled softly to himself as he sat in the chair next to Dorna in the hospital. Dorna had a look of wonder on her face, Kevan almost wanted to laugh at how amazed she looked; but then, he felt the same way.

Finally, after so many years of trying, they had received the welcome news they had been wanting to hear for all the time they had been married.

"Kevan...I can't, I can't believe it." Dorna whispered to him.

Kevan grinned. "I know Dorna, I know...But it's true, after so long..."

Dorna smiled too; they had just been informed, after so long, so many years of trying, so many tests, which they both passed, and just when they were about ready to give up. Finally, Dorna was pregnant, they were going to have a child, their first child.

"I still can't believe it." She said at last.

Kevan nodded slowly. "I know, but; it's happened; we're, we're going to be parents."

They were both so happy; hearing such welcome news; their fears had at last been put to rest. However Dorna couldn't help but feel concerned; she was glad to finally be ready to welcome her own child into the world.

But she was still afraid. "Kevan, I..."

"Dorna, is something wrong?" He asked; noting her worry.

She shook her head. "I just; what if, something goes wrong, we..."

Kevan took her hand and spoke at once, softly and reassuringly. "Dorna; I know; I know it's scary. But everything will be fine; you heard the doctors, the baby is fine, strong and healthy...We'll be parents before long. Trust me on that."

Smiling Dorna nodded. "I will Kevan, I will. You know, I've already thought of names."

Kevan laughed happily at that. "Oh?"

She smiled softly and replied. "Yes...Janei for a girl."

"And if it's a boy."

Dorna smiled before replying.

"Lancel."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you would :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
** **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Dorna couldn't help but smile as she sat on the couch in the family's home.

' _After so long having doubts...we seem to be especially blessed now.'_ She couldn't help but note to herself.

She gently put a hand to her swollen stomach, still in such wonder and amazement. She was pregnant again; three and a half years ago she had given birth, a long a difficult birth, but a successful one thankfully. Now their son, Lancel, was going to become a big brother.

They had explained things to him so that he'd understand and he was very excited. She was far enough along that she had been to get a scan, she knew she was carrying twins, both boys. Dorna smiled gently at Lancel who was standing next to the couch, Kevan was standing in the doorway, also smiling.

Dorna recognized that look on her son's face, he was curious about something and was more than likely about to ask questions.

Sure enough, the three and a half year old looked up at her. "Mummy, why is your belly so big?"

She smiled and replied happily. "It's your brother's Lancel, it's because they need room."

"But babies are tiny." Lancel replied; tilting his head in confusion, climbing up onto the couch next to her. "Maybe it's the air, maybe that's it, they need lots and lots of it to breathe."

Dorna laughed softly. "Yes, maybe that's it."

Kevan also laughed as he sat down next to them. Seeming satisfied with that Lancel smiled but then got that curious look again. Finally he turned to his father.

"Daddy, how are babies made?"

Kevan tensed at that; he should have expected this.

He bit his lip, trying to figure out how to explain this.

Luckily Dorna spoke up, saving him. "It's the Gods, Lancel."

Kevan smiled and immediately leapt on that chance. "Yes, that's right Lancel, the Gods look down and when they see a mummy and daddy loving each other very much, they give them a baby."

Dorna smiled at him, he returned it, thinking to his relief. _'Thank you, Dorna.'_

Lancel grinned at that. "Wow, you and mummy must love each other a lot for them to give you two babies."

"That we do." Dorna said softly.

The family sat together, all happy and looking forwards to the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd like it and I'm sure you'll love this even more :)  
wazzup11: Well, that is going to continue :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Seven year old Lancel Lannister sat, happy as he observed his brothers, the three year old twins, Martyn and Willem, while they played together. He was a proud and happy big brother, he sometimes however felt surprised and overwhelmed with how the twins looked up to him sometimes. It was at that point, their mother entered.

"Martyn, Willem, it's time for bed."

It was at that point the twins shared a desperate look, before also looking up at their mother, with that same expression. Lancel was worried; lately they had been seen having that expression on their faces when asked to go to bed.

"But, mama..." Martyn said, a slight whimper in his voice.

Dorna spoke gently. "Come on now boys, it's getting late."

Both twins whimpered but followed Dorna. Lancel bit his lip, he was worried about his brothers. So, later that night; after he was sure his parents had gone to bed themselves, Lancel slipped out of bed and made his way to his brothers room.

He opened the door slowly, he heard the gasp and stepped inside. Martyn and Willem were both awake and huddled in the middle of Willem's bed, clinging to each other. Their eyes were wide with fright.

"Lancel?" Willem whispered.

Lancel approached them, worried. "Martyn, Willem, what's wrong?"

Martyn whimpered and then replied. "We're scared...there's a monster under the bed."

Lancel bit his lip; suddenly it made sense. He had never been scared of monsters under the bed, but he heard of boys and girls who had.

He smiled; moving closer.

"Don't worry about it you guys. Look, just lie down and go to sleep, it will be fine." He reassured them.

Martyn replied at once. "I swear, there's a monster."

Lancel nodded. "I know, that's why I'm here, Lancel the Monster-Slayer, see. You guys just sleep, I'll stay and keep any monster away."

"Promise." Willem said softly, his lip trembling.

Lancel nodded and the twins got into their beds properly and lay down. Lancel took a position so the twins could see he was still there. He was careful to make sure he was comfortable and waited; before long he began to feel drowsy himself.

But he waited until the twins were both asleep before allowing himself to drift off.

* * *

The following morning, Lancel was woken up by his father's voice.

"Lancel?"

He opened his eyes, looking up and saw his father standing there, looking at him, confused.

"Dad?"

Kevan then voiced his confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Lancel smiled. "Martyn and Willem were scared of the monsters under their beds, I stayed to protect them."

Kevan couldn't help but smile hearing that; noting just how close Lancel was to his brothers and felt proud of his son, for being so caring.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he's sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yup, that one, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Kevan smiled lightly; he was currently in the car having just parked outside the school. It was time for the annual parent-teacher meeting. Dorna sat by his side, smiling gently. Kevan looked up at the rear view mirror, looking in the back where his sons sat.

It was for their eldest, eight year old Lancel, that they were here. At four years old, Martyn and Willem were too young to have started school yet; although they went to the pre-school group in the same building.

"Okay boys, here we are." He said.

The twins both grinned, Lancel nodded, smiling, albeit in a slightly shaky manner.

"Good." He said softly.

Dorna turned to him, speaking reassuringly. "Lancel, don't worry about it, if there's any problems, we're here to help."

Lancel just nodded, not quite meeting their eyes. Dorna exchanged a worried glance with Kevan, but right now, it was clear Lancel didn't want to talk. They got out of the car and, with Lancel taking his brothers hands, they headed into the school.

Soon they were outside Lancel's class, some of the other parents were also present with their children, Lancel's classmates. Some said hello while others did not seem to notice their arrival.

Slightly worried by that, Kevan and Dorna sat down. Lancel did not take the seat next to them however, instead he helped Martyn and Willem up, so they could sit, both sharing the seat. Kevan and Dorna smiled at that, as usual, Lancel put his brothers first.

Later, after other parents and their children went in, one family at a time, they were finally called in. Kevan and Dorna sat in the two chairs, opposite the teachers desk. Lancel stood nearby, shifting awkwardly. He was glad they had brought the sketch pads and such from the house so Martyn and Willem were distracted by their drawing.

"So, how has Lancel been doing." Dorna asked.

The teacher spoke, their tone professional. "Lancel certainly...tries his hardest. He is by no means a bad student, his grades are decent enough, what is to be expected of a boy of his age. Although he does have a slight tendency to struggle in silence...I usually have to approach him and ask if he needs help, rather than him openly asking for it."

Kevan and Dorna nodded and Kevan replied. "I see; well..."

The teacher shook her head however. "He is a shy young man, I understand that. However, he makes no effort to overcome that shyness. Why, at break times he immediately goes around to spend time with his brothers, rather than his peers."

Lancel bit his lip, this was true. He glanced at Martyn and Willem, glad they were still blissfully lost in their drawings.

Shaking her head the teacher then finished by saying. "As you can see, this is a...troubling concern for us."

Dorna however did not agree. "I see no harm in my son playing with his brothers."

The teacher paused and it was clear to Lancel that whatever she was about to say was not going to be nice.

Shaking her head the teacher adopted a severe expression.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd agree, but he makes no effort to go and befriend others at all."

Lancel couldn't keep quiet any more, he burst out. "Why would I wanna be friends with people who are mean to me?!"

His outburst got the attention of everybody, even his brothers.

The teacher glared. "We've discussed this Lancel, that isn't true and you..."

"It is, yes it is!" He said at once, no longer holding back. "They call me names, they steal the cakes mum gives me for break time. They push me, hit me and you never believe me, not even when I have the marks to prove it."

Silence followed Lancel's outburst, the twins looked scared. But before the teacher could say anything else, Kevan turned back to her, glaring furiously.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, not even giving the teacher time to respond. "You knew my son was being harassed and you did nothing? You even told him he was a liar? And you dare! You dare say he makes no effort to go to others! Well, we'll make no efforts in bringing our sons to your school anymore!"

With that he stood and, putting a consoling arm around Lancel's shoulder, led him out. Dorna took the twins hands, after helping them back up their sketch pads and spoke reassuringly to them as she guided them out.

The following day, Lancel and his brothers were transferred out of their school to a new one, one where Kevan and Dorna ensured that he would be treated better.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it seems so; true.  
wazzup11: Yeah, that sadly can happen.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, glad you liked all that :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Kevan stood worried as he listened on the phone. While the transfer of schools had helped his sons; a new problem had emerged. Lancel had started to make friends, things seemed fine, but now he was having trouble with his school work. Of all things, Maths, usually his best subject.

"Yes, it's...proving quite worrying; not only that, he doesn't ask for help." The teacher remarked. "As a result, while I have noticed and gone to try and help him...I still cannot say if he's understanding things."

Kevan sighed. "I see; thank you, I'll talk to him."

He hung up; shaking his head. He wasn't surprised truth be told. Despite everything, he knew his son's teachers rarely understood certain problems, for example, Lancel's overwhelming shyness. In the end, despite what many thought, Lancel did make efforts, he really tried, it was just, sometimes, it wasn't enough.

Heading through to the living room, he saw his eight year old son sitting at the living room table. He had his maths homework in front of him and was looking desperate, confused and worried. He approached carefully and spoke.

"Lancel, are you alright?"

Lancel looked up. "D-dad...I, I'm sorry, I just..."

Kevan looked at the homework before asking. "How did the teachers explain this to you?"

"With...with big words." Lancel replied.

Kevan sighed, he might have guessed, and teachers always thought their way was best.

He smiled however and spoke softly. "Here, let me help, this might be easier for you."

With that he began to explain and help Lancel and before long, Lancel was able to finish his homework and smiled; understanding things much better.

* * *

 _Five Years Later_

Kevan grinned as he stood in the doorway of the living room. Martyn and Willem were sitting at the living room table, struggling with their maths homework. Before he could even move however, he saw the teachings he passed on being put to good use.

Lancel was there and teaching his brothers how to do their homework, using the same methods Kevan had taught him.

He smiled gently, happy that things were finally going so well.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, another short one, did the best I could with it, should still be enjoyable :)

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, that's it being passed on :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you loved those moments.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It had been another day at school for nine year old Lancel Lannister and his five year old brothers, Martyn and Willem. It had been a reasonably good day, yet Lancel could see the twins were clearly distressed by something. He was a little concerned and so, he decided to bring it up, as delicately as he could.

"Martyn, Willem, is everything okay guys?" He asked. "You look a little...upset."

The twins looked at each other, then up at Lancel, before looking at each other again. Finally, their silent talk seemed to end with Willem being declared spokesman.

"Just some...meanie in school." Willem said sadly. "Kept making fun of us, saying Santa didn't exist."

Martyn nodded, a similarly sad expression on his face. Lancel bit his lip; he knew the truth of course, but he also knew the twins excitement at Christmas time. Now some punk was trying to spoil it for them.

He shook his head. "Guys, they're lying...How else would the presents get under the tree."

This time it was Martyn who spoke up. "He said mummy and daddy did it."

"Again, lies." Lancel remarked softly. "Look, the night before Christmas; mummy and daddy are sleeping, just like us, so it can't be them, right?"

The boys pondered that for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah." They both replied excitedly and hugged their older brother.

Lancel laughed softly returning the hug. Despite his shyness, Lancel always made sure to protect his brothers, even if he wasn't always successful regarding any physical dangers, he could at least ensure no stupid mean kids crushed their dreams and happiness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thought you'd like him :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, they suck, but at least Lancel is there to keep his brother's dreams alive :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Not really, yeah, sometimes, but not all that often.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Dorna sighed as she observed the family's dinner plates, now in the kitchen following dinner. Her plate was the only one actually clean, her husband's plate and the plates of her sons, ten year old Lancel and the six year old twins, Martyn and Willem, still had one type of food on them. She was beginning to see a pattern emerging.

' _Although in one case I should have paid more attention, it's a good thing Lancel was.'_ She thought sadly. _'I just don't believe it, four men in this house and not one of them likes beets,'_

For that indeed was the food item left on each male member of the household's plates, beets. Dorna sighed as she considered what she knew.

She looked up in time to see Kevan standing there, a sheepish look on his face. _'Kevan would eat them I know, he's just...not fond of them...But Lancel…'_

She shuddered as she recalled that terrifying moment again, something which happened only six months ago.

Thinking on that she recalled. _'Lancel has a good excuse which is why it's good he was attentive enough to see I put beets on his plate. He's allergic and the way we found out, god that was...so scary.'_

She shuddered again and tried to push the memory away before it took over her mind again.

' _But Martyn and Willem, I don't get it, they didn't even try them...Just like, just like what Cersei told me with little Tommen...Urgh, it must be some sort of curse for this family.'_

She shook her head at that; maybe that was indeed the Lannister curse, that only affected male members, certain members, a hatred of beets.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought that would happen :)  
wazzup11: Well, only for certain ones :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yeah, you bet it was.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Thirteen year old Lancel grinned as he sat on the bed in his bedroom of the hotel room the family was staying in for the summer holidays. He wasn't alone either, his nine year old brothers were also with him. They were busy setting up their games console to the TV that was in the room.

"Man, I can't believe mum and dad agreed to let us all play video games together." Willem remarked, grinning.

Martyn nodded enthusiastically as he replied. "Yeah, they didn't even tell us when to go to bed or anything."

"That's because we're on holiday." Lancel explained. "We can relax, spend the night having fun. But remember guys, mum and dad are trying to sleep, so we do need to keep the noise down. Otherwise we will have to go to bed."

They both nodded and soon everything was set up. The twins were glad to note Lancel was right, they didn't have to get up early, they were on holiday and could sleep late without any problems. So, happy, they began to play and soon, the twins and Lancel were enjoying themselves, quietly, well into the night.

The following morning, Kevan and Dorna were greeted with a remarkable and sweet sight. Noting the door to Lancel's room was ajar they approached and looked inside. The TV and games console was off. Lancel and his brother's were all asleep, together on Lancel's bed, all peaceful and happy.

"They played...nearly all night?" Dorna wondered aloud.

Kevan nodded slowly. "I did hear them, softly, for a while...but, hey, we're on holiday. We should a take a picture."

Dorna grinned and also nodded. "Yes, they look so cute like that, this is definitely something to remember."

So they did, smiling, eager to show the boys the picture when they woke up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: As Years Goes By**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it.  
wazzup11: Well, they'll be a bit tired, but that's about it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here we go.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

It was another day at the home of Kevan Lannister and his family; recently things had happened which began to draw Kevan's attention however. While the ten year old twins continued to enjoy life and never had any issues it seemed, fourteen year old Lancel had begun to act strangely.

' _I wonder, what is wrong with Lancel, is he...having trouble at school again, or...is it something else?'_ Kevan couldn't help but wonder.

He sighed and decided his best course of action was to talk to Lancel, to see if he was alright. So, he made his way up to Lancel's room, his eldest was lying on his bed, reading a book, he looked up when his father came in.

"Hey dad." He greeted, smiling.

Kevan nodded, moving to sit at the chair by Lancel's desk.

"Hello Lancel." He replied, thinking for a moment before continuing. "Lancel, I...I couldn't help but notice, you've been acting a little, strange lately, is everything alright. You know you can tell me anything?"

Lancel bit his lip, thinking for a moment before replying. "Actually dad, there is something bothering me...I've, I've been feeling, strange and, had...unusual thoughts lately."

Kevan wondered for a moment, could it be. "When, exactly, have you...noticed this?"

"Whenever I see a girl who looks pretty…?" Lancel replied hesitantly.

Kevan paled as he realized. _'Oh Gods, Lancel's started to notice, girls...Now I, I need to...Gods he's still so young but, now it's time for the talk.'_

So, clearing his throat, Kevan spoke.

"Ah I see, well, in that case Lancel, you and I need to...talk about a few things."

So began the most awkward moment in both their lives. Kevan was very glad when it was over, and poor Lancel's face did not return to it's normal colour for the rest of the day.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
